


Brote Zombi

by KheyRedfield



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance | BSAA, HistoriaCorta, Jill Valentine es hermosa, Minor Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Oneshot, Other, Zombie Apocalypse, apocalipsis zombi en la escuela, te pillan comiendo en clase, tus maestros no te creen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KheyRedfield/pseuds/KheyRedfield
Summary: Pide un deseo de cumpleaños con el corazón invertido en tu petición y siéntate a ver cómo se hace realidad.⚠️Advertencias: Algunos adultos dicen malas palabras y hay violencia gráfica.Probadita:—¡El señor Porter es un zombiiiiiiiiii! —grité despavorido.Estaba más que seguro, no en vano había visto, leído, jugado y fantaseado con esas historias por tanto tiempo. Obviamente, vivirlo en carne propia era mucho más aterrador de lo que me esperaba, tanto que todos mis planes de reacción y contingencia se disolvieron en la adrenalina que recorría mis venas.Pensé que todos entrarían en pánico, pero enseguida comenzaron a reírse aún con más fuerza y descontrol.





	Brote Zombi

\-----------------------------📼-----------------------------

Los deseos se cumplen de formas extrañas, ¿no creen? Puedes pedirle algo al universo y este puede concedértelo de mil formas inesperadas. Creo que deberíamos detallar el qué y el cómo, aunque no siempre, porque estoy seguro de que ni teniendo el superpoder de retroceder en el tiempo cambiaría aquel día por nada, por nada del mundo. 

Era una mañana normal de escuela, sin novedades y llena de tedio. La maestra había llegado a la hora de siempre, pero estaba entretenida en el pasillo conversando con el director. Menudo pervertido; le gusta tocarle las piernas a las chicas disimulada e indisimuladamente, depende, claro, de la chica. Tras un par de denuncias, el viejo sinvergüenza ha aprendido a elegir mejor con quién ser un capullo y con quién no. 

Dejé de odiar a ese idiota y me puse a pensar en el almuerzo, aún faltaban demasiadas horas. Como no había tenido tiempo de desayunar —porque me quedé dormido por demás—, tuve que irme sin más bocado que un poco de jugo y un trozo de fruta que le robé a mi madre de los que había dejado cortados para prepararle el desayuno a papá.

Me crujió la tripa insatisfecha. Recordé entonces que tenía un paquete de las galletas sin terminar en mi mochila. Estarían algo rancias, pero aún serían suficientemente comestibles. Decidí tragarme una, pero si la maestra entraba y me veía, iba a suspenderme; y no hay nada más aburrido que pasarse unas horas en la sala de detención, con el vigilante leyendo su interminable periódico... —¿Ese tipo no tiene celular, o qué?

Dudé y dudé hasta que finalmente lo hice. Saqué el paquete. El sutil aroma del chocolate seco y guardado me hizo salivar. Tomé una galleta, dos, en realidad; venían unidas por una deliciosa crema.

Mis compañeros me contemplaron boquiabiertos. Estaba estrictamente prohibido comer en el salón de clase, y ver ocasionalmente transgredir esa norma era siempre un gran espectáculo. La elevé hasta mi boca. En lugar de morderla me la engullí entera. Error.

Estaba tardando mucho en despedazarla con mis dientes, la galleta no era nada pequeña. Y entonces, mi condena... ¿Por qué... por qué dudé tanto? Si me hubiera resulto antes, la maestra no me habría sorprendido con la boca repleta de masa. 

—¿¡Estás comiendo!? —me gritó enojada, su pregunta no era pregunta, sino una severa acusación.

¿Cómo esperaba que le respondiera sin atorarme? Negué con la cabeza, pero eso hizo que mi obviedad se convirtiera en un número de comedia para mis compañeros de clase, puesto que mis abultados cachetes delataban lo opuesto.   
  
—¡A detención por dos períodos! —fui echado sin derecho a indulto.

No tenía caso discutir o tratar de justificarme. Levanté mi mochila y salí. A decir verdad, no estaba tan mal pasarse hora y media en silencio y sin los ejercicios esos de gramática que no entiendo. Además, siempre podía confiar en que alguno de mis amigos me copiara los apuntes.

Terminé de tragar y mordí la mitad de la otra galleta restante. No estaban tan rancias como había pensado. 

Caminé con resignación hacia mi destino masticando y saboreando cada migaja de mi dulce pecado, pero antes de alcanzarlo, vi al portero, de pie y algo tambaleante al final del pasillo. 

—¡Buen día, señor _Porter_! —le hablé desde mi posición —¿Se siente bien? —intenté confirmar mientras me asomaba.

El señor _Porter_ en realidad se llamaba José Lopez, pero le decíamos _"Porter"_ porque aquel apellido extranjero denotaba en nuestro idioma su oficio; y sí, por hacernos a los chistosos, decidimos apodarlo de esa manera. A él no le molestaba realmente, incluso los adultos lo llamaban así.

_Porter_ no se volteó, me acerqué un poco más masticando ineducamente con la boca abierta. Desde el otro lado vi que se aproximaba también el director. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me habló el viejito verde, seguro pensando que me habría fugado o algo. 

—Buenos días, señor. Me mandaron a detención por comer en clase...

—Y, aún así, sigues comiendo... —señaló dirigiendo su mirada de juicio hacia mi paquete vacío. 

Lo doblé y lo guardé en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de mi uniforme. Para entonces había alcanzado al portero y me había percatado de que no lucia nada bien. Su piel empalidecía y sus labios vibraban como si tuviera un ataque de epilepsia, aunque sin caer al suelo en espasmos. 

—Si te mandaron a detención, ¡ve a detención! —terminó el otro ordenándome con su voz nasal y aguda.

—Pero el señor _Porter_... —reclamé.

—Déjalo en paz, es solo un anciano y seguro esta perdiendo ya la audición, ¡¿no es así, José?! —elevó aún más su tono chillón muy cerca de la oreja del anciano. 

Cubrí la mía con la punta de mi dedo índice sintiendo compasión por el tímpano del pobre portero. Luego vi al director cambiar el gesto de su rostro de impavidez a preocupación 

Se acercó y le tocó el hombro para obligarlo a que girara a verlo. Cuando lo hizo, el viejo guardián de la puerta lanzó un gruñido profundo, casi sonaba estomacal, y se parecía al de un animal más que el de a una persona. Saltó encima del director atacando su cuello con una violenta mordida. Yo abrí los ojos como platos y me eché a correr en dirección opuesta a la escena. 

No volteé ni una sola vez a verificar si el director había logrado defenderse o no, a pesar de tener unas inmensas ganas de verlo sufrir un poco, por pervertido y por idiota. Regresé hasta el lugar del que había sido expulsado y entré empujando la puerta como loco.

Frené en seco mi velocidad y perdiendo un poco el balance, lo que me hizo arquear el cuerpo hacia adelante. Trastabillé un par de pasos y luego caí estrepitosamente. Con eso, mi chaqueta se elevó por la inercia, y para colmo de males, la parte superior de mi mochila terminó resbalando por mis omoplatos hasta estrellarse con mi nuca y empujar mi rostro al suelo. 

—¡Auch! —alcancé a pronunciar en un quejido mudo que me significó otra ronda de risas de parte de todos los presentes, incluyendo a la profesora. 

La mujer se acercó a ayudarme, incapaz de contener sus carcajadas, pero yo ya me estaba poniendo en pie. Estaba muy asustado y no iba a dejar que aquella caída me impidiera informar lo que acababa de presenciar. 

—¡El señor _Porter_...!

Grité acomodando mi chaqueta, mochila y batiendo los brazos. 

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió la maestra.

Tomé aire.

—¡El señor Porter es un zombiiiiiiiiii!—  
grité despavorido.

Estaba más que seguro, no en vano había visto, leído, jugado y fantaseado con esas historias por tanto tiempo. Obviamente, vivirlo en carne propia era mucho más aterrador de lo que me esperaba, tanto que todos mis planes de reacción y contingencia se disolvieron en la adrenalina que recorría mis venas.

Pensé que todos entrarían en pánico, pero enseguida comenzaron a reírse aún con más fuerza y descontrol. La maestra me sujetó por las mejillas y examinó mis pupilas preguntándome qué me sucedía. Sé que buscaba algún indicio que delatara que yo había consumido algún estimulante. Pero ¿en serio? Tengo 14 años y estamos en un colegio para fanáticos católicos. Las drogas no entran por la puerta, aunque así lo quisiéramos.

Aparté sus manos e insistí en advertirles.

—Atacó al director... le mordió el cuello. 

Las risas no cesaban.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo... quizás solo estaban peleando —conjeturó la maestra para calmarme.

—¡Que no, no! ¡LO MORDIÓ! —grité desesperado porque alguien me tomara en serio. 

La maestra estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero entonces se oyeron gritos desde el pasillo.

—Que nadie se mueva de su asiento —ordenó intentando mantener la calma pero visiblemente angustiada. 

La zozobra se apoderó del aula. Los gritos venían del bloque del que yo había escapado instantes atrás.

Se asomó a la puerta y la entreabrió con recelo, miró con un ojo al exterior, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque de la nada se comenzó a oír la marcha de decenas de zapatos aproximándose velozmente hacia nuestro pasillo. El ruido crecía como el _crescendo_ de una pieza clásica de música.

Uno de los que corrían empujó la puerta lanzando a mi maestra a un lado y aventándola al piso. Mis compañeros de clase se acercaron a atenderla. Se trataba del entrenador Gómez. Un par de maestros y tres estudiantes más entraron detrás de él, luego el fornido hombre empujó de nuevo la puerta y la aseguró para que nadie más se colara.

Algunos de los que pasaban intentaban entrar, daban puñetazos y patadas a la madera implorando auxilio para luego darse por vencidos y seguir corriendo. Detrás de ellos se podía oír los gruñidos y ataques de los que huían despavoridos.

—¿Qué pasa, Raúl? —le preguntó mi maestra al entrenador.  
  
—No tengo la más puta idea... —respondió el hombre sin el menor reparo al lanzar su grosería. 

A todos nos pareció emocionante y a la vez nos provocó mucha inseguridad ver a los adultos tan desvalidos. 

—Unos chicos atacaron a otros... los mordían, les arrancaban la piel... —explicó una de las maestras que había entrado.

—Y luego los que eran mordidos se volvían como ellos en cuestión de segundos —la secundó su estudiante —estábamos en el clase, todo se volvió un caos...

—¡Se los dije! —les recordé con mi cara de satisfacción pero sudando frío por el pánico —Son zombis...

—¿Pero los zombis no son muertos que salen de sus tumbas? Estos parecen más perros rabiosos —me cuestionó el entrenador.

—Hay muchos tipos de virus diferentes... —traté de explicar nuestra realidad con mis conocimientos imberbes sobre ciencia ficción. 

—¿Cómo que virus? ¿De qué hablas? —me preguntó mi maestra creyendo, seguramente, que había omitido alguna noticia en la televisión.

—En su mundo de fantasía, maestra... —entrometió su respuesta la matadita de la clase.

—Pues no es fantasía ahora, boba, ¿no escuchaste lo que acaban de decir? —me defendió uno de los chicos.

—¿Y tú por qué me llamas boba? —replicó alterada la otra adolescente.

Un pequeño intercambio de insultos y desacuerdos llenó el salón de bullicio, al punto que dejamos de prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando afuera.

La maestra que estaba más cerca de la puerta comenzó a pedirnos que nos calláramos porque algo raro estaba sucediendo. Al principio lo intentó con calma, pero luego nos silenció de la misma manera en que un superior militar manda a callar a sus indisciplinados subalternos.

—¡Cállense de una vez, carajo! —gritó casi con la garganta quebrada.

Todos nos giramos a verla en silencio. Hay que ver el poder que una palabra soez puede llegar a tener sobre los seres humanos.

—¿Qué pasa, Nelly? —le preguntó Gómez.

—Ya no se oye nada... —informó la maestra pegando la oreja a la puerta.

La mujer no era tan alta como para estirar el cuello y ver a través de la pequeña ventana cuadrada que estaba en la parte superior de la puerta, pero Gómez sí lo era.

—A ver, a un lado... —le dijo empujándola por el brazo. 

Posó la frente sobre el cristal y giró de un lado a otro tratando de distinguir algo. 

—No se ve nad... —decía cuando inesperadamente uno de los seres se estrelló contra el vidrio y comenzó a querer tumbar la única protección que se interponía entre él y sus próximas víctimas; o sea, nosotros.

El entrenador lanzó un grito de terror y se alejó de la puerta. Acto seguido, nos pidió a todos que moviéramos los muebles y trancáramos la entrada.

Arrastramos los pupitres, los estantes... todo lo tumbamos creyendo que con eso detendríamos a los rabiosos atacantes. Finalmente, y en un acto algo ingenuo que casi terminó por ser mi tumba, levantamos el pesado escritorio de la maestra y lo pusimos encima del barullo que habíamos formado. La barricadas no parecía muy estable, se tambaleaba. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. 

Mi maestra sugirió que nos alejáramos de ese sector. Era fácil imaginar la escena externa: decenas de esos monstruos apostados uno detrás de otro, haciendo presión con el peso de sus cuerpos descontrolados, sedientos por nuestra carne, aunque sin mucha estrategia para llegar a ella. O eso creíamos.

Escuchamos ruidos provenientes de nuestro flanco derecho. Lo recordé, lo recordamos todos. Un enorme ventanal dividía el aula en dos, esta era la disposición inicial desde que aquella edificación había sido erguida con el propósito de ser un convento, siglos atrás. Ahora, en la habitación contigua era una aula vacía cuya puerta no había sido tapiada como la del lado en el que nos encontrábamos.

Los zombis no son tan tontos después de todo... lo aprendí en ese preciso instante. Tumbaron la puerta del otro lado, y en poco menos de un minuto ya estaban destrozando los cristales y el marco del ventanal para cruzar hacia nosotros

Adultos y adolescentes gritaron desde lo más profundo de sus almas, atrapados entre la entrada que habíamos bloqueado invirtiendo el esfuerzo de nuestros espíritus y los seres agresivos que repartían mordiscos por doquier.

Los más listos decidieron que lo mejor sería escapar retirando todos los muebles que ataucamos, era eso o tirarse por la ventana del tercer piso. Esto último no se me hizo tan mala idea, romperse uno o dos huesos compensaba salvar la vida. Pero mi destino estaba sellado.

Vi cómo dos muchachas empujaron el escritorio que estaba en la cima de nuestra montaña de protección, este resbaló junto con un par de sillas y cayó directamente sobre mi enclenque humanidad. Un cuerpo a medio desarrollarse no es capaz de escapar de tanto peso, menos habiendo casi perdido la consciencia. Una de las sillas que cayó junto con el escritorio terminó sobre mi cara. Sentí cómo me partió el tabique como a una simple y débil galletita de la fortuna, o más bien de la desventura.

Quise gritar, pero no podía ni respirar... el peso del mueble antiguo no me lo permitía y mis fosas se llenaron de líquido. Giré la cabeza para ver alrededor. Para ser franco, esperaba que alguno de esos malditos viniera a comerme las mejillas o a sacarme los ojos, pero parecían bastante entretenidos con el resto de los incautos que gritaban y trataban de escapar inútilmente de la fuerza descomunal de sus mandíbulas.

No podía enfocar muy bien, mis gafas estaban en mala posición. Ese efecto borroso que afectaba la claridad de mi visión empezó a marearme, y me sentí soñoliento. Aunque lo segundo quizás se debía más a la conmoción de mis órganos internos. 

Qué más da quedarse dormido al borde de la muerte, ¿no creen?

No se si eso de que al agonizar ves pasar tu vida ante tus ojos sea verdad. Igual me asusté a medias cuando en medio del chillerío y mis repentinas ganas de dormir, comencé a revivir mi fiesta de cumpleaños. La había celebrado el fin de semana pasado, sin imaginar que sería la última vez que vería a muchos de los amigos a los que les di la bella invitación hecha a mano, que mi hermana me mandó a repartir en la escuela.

Nos recordé bailando, lanzándonos globos de agua, molestando a las chicas, perdiendo aquella apuesta que me llevó a ser maquillado por una de ellas. Sonreí en mi agonía, aún sabiendo dónde y en qué situación me hallaba, mas no sería así por mucho más.

Me sumí en aquel hermoso recuerdo y pronto abandoné el contexto de mi desgracia. Estaba feliz, sentado en el lugar privilegiado de la mesa, con mis mejores amigos y mi familia al rededor alentándome a soplar la vela sobre mi pastel del Hombre Araña, que, para ser sinceros, brillaba tan azul que no parecía muy apetecible. 

Inflé mis pulmones y me dispuse a exhalar con fuerza.

—¿Pediste tu deseo?

Me recordó mi padre haciendo que me trague mis intenciones. 

¡Cierto! El deseo...

Estaba un poco decepcionado de ese ritual, ya que nunca había recibido lo que había estado pidiendo cada año desde que tenía memoria: tener un superpoder, cualquiera.

Sin embargo, ahora que algo de vello se asomaba a mi barbilla—y a otras zonas—, y que las chicas habían comenzado a parecerme atractivas en lugar de fastidiosas, decidí que era hora de pedir algo diferente.

_"Quiero estar en lo brazos de una hermosa mujer..."_ , dije dentro de mi cabeza, cerrando los ojos e imaginando la belleza que el universo se dignaría a enviarme.

Inflé mis pulmones nuevamente y erradiqué el fuego con un soplido colmado de esperanza —y de hormonas. 

Desperté a medias, ya no escuchaba gritar a nadie. Abrí los ojos, pero esta vez ya no pude ver nada. Mis gafas estaban empapadas de sangre, no sabría explicar por qué. Hubiera querido limpiarlas y ponérmelas, levantarme, pero mis brazos estaban debajo del escritorio todavía. Todo mi cuerpo por debajo de mis hombros estaba atrapado.

_"¿Estaré vivo, o me habré convertido en zombi?",_ le pregunté a mi raciocinio buscando entre mis ideas algún deseo de comer cerebros o algún impulso de morder a la gente. Nada; suspiré aliviado. Ese suspiro provocó un tremendo dolor en mi pecho aplastado.

Me quejé a penas, quería llorar, y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando oí el golpeteo de unas botas acercándose.

—I got a survivor ~ _(Tengo un superviviente)_ —habló una voz femenina en inglés.

Sabía que era inglés, pero no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Dijo survivor? Ese soy yo.

Dramatizando un poco las miles de escenas que había metido a mi memoria de películas y videojuegos, me aventuré a responder en su idioma y con mi acento delatando que mi manejo de ese idioma era escaso y por demás malo.

— _Jelp_... —balbucée con lo poco de aire que podía aspirar sin que me doliera más el pecho. 

Inmediatamente sentí como el peso del escritorio era levantado y arrojado a un lado, liberándome al fin de mi prisión, mas no de mi dolor.

—It's a boy. I think he's hurt... ~ _(Es un niño, creo que está herido)_

—You'll have to bring him outside, dear. We're not puting the paramedics at risk throwing them inside that hell. The whole place has been infected... ~ _(Vas a tener que sacarlo, querida. No_ _arriesgaremos_ _a los paramédicos_ _arrojándolos_ _a ese infierno. Todo el lugar ha sido infectado)._

Se oyó una voz de hombre desde el otro lado de su radio.

—K, I will... ~ _(Bien, lo haré)_

Respondió ella. Yo solo esperaba que estuvieran hablando de ayudarme. 

Sentí los dedos de unas manos frías cubiertas por guantes, tácticos de seguro, levantando el cabello colado a mi frente por aquella curiosa sangre que me había salpicado, sé que no era mía. Las mismas manos levantaron mis gafas. Escuché el sonido de que las limpiaban, yo no me había dignado a abrir los ojos por completo todavía. 

—Here... there you go ~ _(Listo, aquí tienes)_ —pronunció esa dulce voz en un tono mucho más suave y amable que antes.

Me acomodó los lentes a penas sobre el rostro. Yo me quejé por el dolor al sentir el metal de la montura tocar mi nariz hinchada. Levanté los párpados lentamente, y distinguí la silueta de una chica de pelo castaño. Enfoqué mejor al darme cuenta que sus hermosos ojos eran de color celeste, celeste pálido, casi jaspeados con gris. Su rostro era angelical, pómulos perfectamente simétricos, labios rosados, pestañas y cejas ligeramente más claras que el tono de su cabello.

—No inventes... —dije incrédulo al tener semejante belleza frente a mí.   
  
—Sorry, I can't speak Spanish. Do you speak English? _~(Lo siento, no sé hablar español. ¿Hablas inglés?)_

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro negando. Lo úlitmo que dijo fue lo único que entendí y lo único a lo que sabía responder que _no_.

—Well, don't worry, we'll take care of you. My name's Jill... _~(Bueno, no te preocupes. Nos encargamos de ti. Me llamo_ _Jill_ _)_ —dijo la hermosa mujer. 

Le sonreí a lo tonto. Mi pobre inglés bastó para averiguar cómo se llamaba, la difunta maestra estaría orgullosa. Le dije mi nombre a penas, pero creo que no me entendió. 

—It's fine, it's fine... _~(Está bien, está bien)_ —respondió, para acallarme, supuse. 

Me tomó en sus brazos para revisar mi condición. En cuanto sentí el movimiento supe que me había quebrado todas las costillas. Me aferré al uniforme de la muchacha, la tela de este no se parecía a ninguna textura que haya tocado antes. Grité por el dolor, ella dejó de moverme inmediatamente. 

—I can't take him out, his wounds seem quite serious... ~ _(No lo puedo sacar, sus heridas parecen graves)_ —habló de nuevo en su actitud militar por su radio.

—Alright, we'll send you Chris and a stretcher... ~ _(De acuerdo, te mandaremos a Chris y una camilla)_

La chica se quedó a mi lado contemplándome y sosteniéndome en sus brazos por varios minutos, hasta que llegó uno de sus amigos con una camilla.

Yo me sentí algo contrariado al saber que ser rescatado me alejaría de ella. Sí, hubiera preferido quedarme para siempre ante su hermoso semblante, eternamente en mi deseo de cumpleaños hecho realidad...


End file.
